Enough lost
by xfmoon
Summary: A Wyatt introspective tag to 1x11 The World's Columbian Exposition.


**A/N:** First time writing for this fandom. While I was finishing this fic I kinda binged the rest of season 1, so there might be tiny references to other episodes after 1x11, but nothing spoilerish.

 **Spoilers:** for episode 1x11 The World's Columbian Exposition.

 **Disclaimer:** If I had a time machine, (which I don't – I don't even have a lifeboat) going back in time to get my hands on the rights to Timeless wouldn't be my first priority.

* * *

Four hours was too long!

If they could build a time machine how come they hadn't invented a battery that didn't take four hours to charge? So many things could happen in that time. Wyatt knew that better than anyone. He had left his wife alone for less than an hour and she had turned up dead.

If he could do anything it was to make sure that that didn't happen to Lucy. Flynn was a madman, he might have his sane moments, but overall, he wasn't to be trusted. Kidnapping Lucy just underlined that fact.

After getting ready for 1893, and making sure there was enough ammunition, all Wyatt could do was pace the floor. He had to accept the fact that they needed to wait for the Lifeboat to charge, this was after all the only way to get her back. As a soldier he knew he shouldn't deal in hypotheticals, but his mind couldn't help but wander. What if Lucy was hurt? What if Flynn was torturing her? What if she was dead? Soldiers were used to danger, and death, but neither Lucy nor Rufus were soldiers. It was his job to protect them, and if he couldn't even do that, he was failing them and the trust they had put in him.

It shouldn't have bothered him this much, she was a part of his team, along with Rufus, but Wyatt wasn't sure he would be this nervous if it had been Rufus that was missing. He couldn't quite put his finger on it yet, or maybe his heart didn't want to allow him to do so. But something had definitely changed since their last mission together.

That kiss!

It shouldn't mean anything; or that was what he had kept telling himself afterwards. It had been for the mission, playing a role to keep their cover. And it had worked. But right now, his mind insisted on playing it on a loop whenever his thoughts circled back to Lucy. Those four hours couldn't go by fast enough.

 **xXx**

It had been a clever trap. He had been so blinded by his determination that he hadn't even noticed. And now they were stuck in a room with no means of escape. And that also meant that they couldn't save Lucy. What would she think when they didn't come for her? She might believe they had abandoned her, that he still hadn't forgiven her about that damn journal; which he had by the way, hell, he had even forgiven Rufus for spying on them for Rittenhouse.

He needed to calm down; think rationally. One problem at a time. If there was a way in, there had to be a way out, they just had to find it. When the architect found that brittle brick his hope was renewed; now there was a chance of escape.

What he heard when he called out for help was even better than what he could have imagined. The answering voice was Lucy's, he was sure of it. Though for a second, he doubted himself; it could have been the oxygen deprivation that made him hear things. Wishful thinking; his mind that wanted to assure him that she was still okay.

But it was her, and when he saw her relief flooded his whole body. Embracing her, having her in his arms, feeling that she was real, and that she was alive and okay; that was all he could have ever wished for. He knew in that instant that he had already lost enough in this world, he couldn't lose her too.

* * *

 **A/N:** Fell for this show in no time at all. Lyatt all the way. As if I needed another show to fangirl over.

And if you don't believe me to be a crazy fangirl, I can tell you that I wrote most of this at work – while I should be working – shh don't tell my boss.

I watched this epi before I went to bed one night and I just couldn't get it out of my head, so I decided to write it out. It helps me some times. Hope you like it!


End file.
